A Life of Fear
by Chris Carver
Summary: Three years before the apocalypse hit, 10-year-old Christopher Carver lived his entire life in fear. This is the story of what he dealt with when he was younger.


**A Life of Fear**

**This is the story of a 10-year-old Chris Carver being bullied while having to deal with school, and his disbelieving father. What will Chris do about the bullies?**

**Tess Carver belongs to Tess Carver**

**Emily Carver belongs to Emily Carver**

**Chris Carver belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV<strong>

I whimpered as my stepmom, Coleen, placed an ice pack on my face.

"Who was it this time?" My older half-sister, Tess, asked.

"Amanda, as always." I said.

"Why can't that bitch just leave you alone?" My other half-sister, Emily, asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said as my father stood at the door.

"Are you done coddling your stepson yet, Coleen?" He asked.

"Bill!" Coleen hissed.

My dad sighed in frustration and walked out of the room.

I sniffled and Coleen patted my shoulder.

"It's okay, child. As long as you're under my roof, you'll be safe from those horrible girls, Kate and Amanda." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Coleen." I said.

"You're welcome."

"I'll come back in to check on you, Chris." Tess said, and I nodded my head.

"Okay." I said as all three of them then left my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Tess's POV<strong>

Once we left Chris's room, my mom and Dad began to argue.

"Bill, you shouldn't treat him like that. He needs you to be there for him as his father." My mom scolded.

"IF he is telling the truth, then he needs to stand up for himself." Dad retorted.

I sighed and walked with Emily into the kitchen to make dinner for Chris.

"At least it wasn't that Patrick Hartnell asshole." Emily said to me.

"Damn right. When's Dad heading out to Minnesota?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow." She replied, and I smiled.

"Perfect. How long will he be gone, again?"

"A couple of weeks, I think."

"Good."

Before long, we had Chris's dinner made. His dinner was spaghetti with meatballs. Emily had two plates of spaghetti, one for her and one for me. We always ate in Chris's room with him for a couple of reasons. The first reason was so that we could help make him feel better. The other was because we would always offer to take him somewhere.

"Christopher Malcolm!" I said in a sing-song voice, making him smile as it always did. I handed him his dinner and Emily handed me a plate and Emily and I sat on his bed with him.

"Thanks, Tessie." He said, and I smiled.

Once I blessed the food, the three of us started eating.

"Chris, do you wanna go to the ice cream parlor tomorrow?" Emily offered, and he eagerly nodded.

"Yes, please." He said.

"That place might as well be our second home." I joked.

"More like our igloo." Chris countered.

I giggled a little and nodded.

"And don't worry about Dad. He's leaving tomorrow for Minnesota." Emily said, and he smiled.

"Good. How long will he be gone?"

"A couple weeks." Emily said.

Chris nodded.

I looked into his beautiful red eyes and smiled. "No one's gonna hurt you tomorrow, bro." I soothed him, making him look at me.

"Y- You promise, Tessie?" He asked.

"I promise." I said, then kissed his forehead.

After a few minutes, the three of us finished eating and Emily took the plates. I was about to walk out the door when Chris gently tugged my arm, making me look at him.

"Could you sing for me?" He requested and I smiled.

"You got it, little brother." I said, then sat next to his bed and gently stroked his dark brown hair. "I will break down the gates of heaven, a thousand angels stand waiting for me. Oh, take my hand and I lay down my weapons, break my shackles to set me free." I sang in a soothing voice, and as soon as I finished, he fell asleep.

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "See you at midnight, little brother." I whispered, then walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chris's POV<em>**

_I found myself in some sort of forest._

_Where am I….?_

_Just then, I felt a pair of hands grab me._

_"AH!"_

_I heard cruel laughter. "Well, well, RED EYES…. Ready for another beating?!"_

_No…. Not her!_

_Just then, I saw Amanda holding me by the shirt grinning cruelly. "Say goodnight, FREAK!" She exclaimed before shoving me into a pitch black pit._

_"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I fell._

I woke up hyperventilating, and saw I was back in my room. I got out of bed and walked to Tess's room and opened the door. As if on cue, she woke up and smiled.

"Come on over, Chris." She said, and I walked to her bed and crawled in with her. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. Tess smiled, kissed my forehead, and went back to sleep as well.

**That's chapter one. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Y'all know what to do.**


End file.
